Of Lilies and Broomsticks
by Bucky0o
Summary: The sequel to 'The Stag and the Doe.' This fanfic follows James and Lily's seventh year and onward- all the way up to the very ending.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling and don't own these characters. Here's a first look at the sequel to '****The Stag and the Doe'**! **Sorry it's short, but I'm just beginning and wanted to get some opinions first. On with the story?**

The only thing he could focus on was her hand- soft and silky enough to leave his calloused skin tingling- clasped within his, their fingers interlaced in a locking embrace he didn't want to end. It was a small thing- holding hands- but felt so monumental to James Potter he could hardly think about anything else (let alone _want_ to think about anything else). Even Sirius's suggestive remarks couldn't affect him; all that mattered was that they were _together_, finally.

Lily Evans looked up at him, her sparkling green eyes capturing his with a clear question: what was he looking at? He hadn't realized it, but his gaze had admiringly fallen upon her soft face and fiery hair, leaving her searching desperately for something noticeably wrong in her appearance.

"You are so beautiful, love," He murmured, grinning when her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He would always be the more forward one, he knew, and he took full advantage of the way he could compliment her now without getting smacked.

He pulled her closer on the cushy red couch of the Gryffindor common room, the warmth of her side against his seeming to burn hot next to the flames that danced in the hearth of the fireplace. Sirius, dark eyes and hair shining from the fire, watched them steadily.

"Where are your hands, Prongsy? You two better not be doing what I think you're doing," the animagus cackled at his own cleverness.

"It's only in your bloody mind, Pads," James shot back, the easy retaliation rolling off his tongue. Sirius snorted.

The seventh years dominated the room; Remus perching quietly in a corner with a dusty book, Peter flitting between staring at James and staring at Sirius, James sitting with Lily (treasuring her like a starved man would food), and Sirius cracking jokes from where he sat opposite to the new couple. The younger Gryffindor students had fled- although the marauders were subdued for the moment, there was no telling when a prank might fire off, especially on a day like valentines day.

_Valentines Day,_ James reminded himself. He had been waiting for it ever since he and Lily started going out. Lily had, of course, forbidden any gift giving between her and James. Although she had repeated it (approximately 23 times) in her sternest voice, James had no plans of abiding her. After all, since when had he?

The present he had gotten was something he wasn't entirely confident about. Remus, the only one who had ever had an actual conversation with Lily before 5th year, gave his approval whole-heartedly when questioned.

"She'll love it, James. Don't worry," the werewolf assured him upon his 3rd time asking. James obliged (if begrudgingly) and tried not to stress about it too much (meaning pacing across the room while Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him).

James sighed, frustrated, and a light touch to his forehead startled him from his thoughts.

"James," Lily began, frowning. "Are you okay?" She asked, her silky hair tickling his neck.

He grinned, any fear falling off of him as he looked at her. "Absolutely wonderful, sweetums, yourself?" He joked, chuckling. Lily grimaced and swatted at him.

"That's what I get for worrying," She huffed, a slight smirk pulling at her lips.

He stared at her, bemused. "You were worried?" He wondered aloud, stunned. Lily just shook her head at him, eyes sparkling.

**A taste of what's to come? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for all things: I am not J.K. Rowling, her characters are not mine, etc.**

**Hello readers! Thank you SO much for the reviews! They're what keep me coming back to fanfiction.**

**I know it's been a really long time since I last uploaded anything, so I'm sticking short and sweet with this one so I can determine whether or not I want to continue with this story. Hope you enjoy! **

Lily Evans' red hair slid across his skin, leaving burning tingles in its wake. James stared at her with wide hazel eyes- she danced towards him, her hips swaying and green gaze captivating his own beneath thick eyelashes. This was it. He was done. He was hers. She flashed him a grin and let her fingers trace his bicep while her legs came apart until she was straddling his hips on the common room couch, the fire sending rippling shadows against her skin. Her warm lips traced a glowing path against his body- up his neck, his lips, his cheek, and finally to rest by his ear, to whisper three words into after a playful nip.

"Study. Or else."

He groaned and laid his head back against a red cushion, running a hand through his hair and squinting at the ceiling.

"That was not what I had been hoping to hear," he growled.

She chuckled and shoved herself off of him, plucking a quill, parchment, and book from her bag and laying them against his lap. "You _will_ study," she told him, a smile tugging at her cheeks.

How could he resist her? She was his in a way that she was no one's, and that itself amazed him. How could he, _James Potter_, have earned Lily Evans?

She laughed when he hesitantly opened the book, a reward on its own, before he turned to her with his own demand.

"Its Valentine's day. Let me give you your gift first," he huffed in return, shutting _Hogwarts, a History_ vigorously in a show of retaliation. He watched, amused, when her cheeks reddened and her body tensed.

"I thought we agreed we weren't exchanging gifts," she said, watching him, suspicious as a doe.

He shrugged lazily, "This is me telling you I changed my mind about that."

"I won't accept it."  
>"Yes you will. You'd feel guilty not accepting it." That he was sure of.<p>

She glared at him, giving him a look that made him want to kiss her. "I will not. I refuse. This is me refusing."

James stood, chuckling, and swept her legs out from beneath her, scooping her into his arms. "Sorry, love, but you don't have a choice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, J.K. Rowling does, etc.**

**Woo! Time! - something I do not have.**

**Ahh! 14 reviews already! Thank you!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! It's a little short, but it's something, and I wanted to know if you guys think that I should keep writing the story. Next chapter will start incorporating the other characters (meaning Lucy, Remus, Peter, Sara, and Sirius), but I really need some opinions, so if you guys want to leave a review or send me a message then that would be truly wonderful. Thank you! And enjoy!**

If getting Lily to accept the small fact of a gift that was going to be given had seemed difficult, the actual process of giving it to her was even worse. James carried her (misinterpreting their confused stares and instead swelling proudly when eyes fell upon him and Lily) to the Great Hall and then outside, all the while attempting to maintain his dignity as Lily pushed and whacked him.

"James…." She growled, "Let," she beat against his back, "Me. Go!" Her hits were really nothing – more like the gentle caress of butterfly wings against his body. Really, any contact with her was better than the alternative. He grinned at her and shook his head to properly mess up his hair (as his hands were busy holding a struggling figure).

Once outside, James strode to the shadowy outcroppings of the forbidden forest and subdued his fiery redhead with a swift kiss to the lips before setting her gently on the ground. She stared at him, utterly bewildered, as he bent to his hands and knees and sent a sly smile in her direction.

"Uh, James," Lily began (just to hear his name on her lips sent a thrill down his spine), sending him a gaze that was utterly skeptical. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing?"

James gave her silence in reply, his brows knitting together in concentration. After what seemed like hours (when it was really in fact just a few moments) he let out a quiet moan, and his body began to change. His torso became elongated, his legs lengthened, his body warped and altered until he stood before her not as a human, but as a magnificent stag. Lily gaped, shocked, and stretched out a hand to feel his russet brown coat, tracing the hard muscles and warm flesh that rippled beneath her touch with a light finger. She would never get used to him being an animagus. The stag- no, _James_, Lily reminded herself – lifted it's head to stare at her with deep hazel eyes, before bobbing it's muzzle towards its back.

Lily frowned at him doubtfully. "Are you sure?" She asked, fingering a strand of her hair.

James tilted his head, as if to say, "Really? You have to ask?" and Lily had to work hard to suppress a smile. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to ride James (no, not _that_ type of ride, goodness!) but more that she was afraid of what would happen. Would she be too heavy? Would James realize she wasn't some sort of matter made from mystical substances and really just a girl?

Lily jumped slightly when James pressed his soft forehead against her own, carefully angling himself so his huge antlers didn't impale her.

"Okay," Lily sighed, resigning herself to her fate. "But if I hurt you, stop, alright?" James chuckled (really a sort of chuffing noise for a deer). How could _Lily_ ever hurt him?

Lily cautiously approached the long back that had been presented to her and weighed her palms against it, testing her weight. She bounced on her heels, preparing to swing a leg over, when James pushed his antlers beneath her and pushed her all of the way onto him, making it so she lay horizontally to him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Oh, bloody hell…" Lily huffed, clutching James stiffly (and creating a situation in which her entire body was pressed tightly against his; a fact that James enjoyed greatly). "You should've warned me!" He gave his body a little shake in reply and angled his neck so a single eye stared at her, checking to see if she was actually angry. Lily glared at him before softening and rubbing her hand against his chest, laughing slightly. "Oh, I could never really be mad at you," she admitted, earning a pleased blink and ear flick from James. He turned and pawed the dirt, a heads up to his rider, before setting off in a loping canter into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, etc. **

**16 reviews! (insert happy dance here). Seeing the new comments gave me motivation to write another chapter, and here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

Anyone who happened to wander into the forbidden forest at that moment would have been met with a very strange sight.

A fiery red head (in both her temper and hair) lay carefully positioned on a great stag, her arms clutching its neck like she might a lover's. The stag loped along, looking startlingly beautiful and intelligent for such a beast, his elegant body both strong and delicate. The creature seemed pleased with itself somehow, whether because of the way it flew across the ground or because of the brightness in its light hazel eyes the onlooker would never know. The pair danced through the trees, shadows making a rippling design against the stag's russet brown coat. Then, suddenly, almost in the blink of an eye, they turned to disappear into the shadows.

"James," Lily's voice pierced the quiet, cool evening air. "Where are we going?"

The stag supporting her flicked an ear in reply and Lily had to stop herself from smacking her forehead. What type of answer had she expected from him in this form?

"Well," she muttered, as if to redeem herself, "wherever it is, thanks for doing this," she huffed, scratching him on the shoulder. "Being with you is enough, anyway," she whispered, quietly enough that he wouldn't hear. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious around him. He was _James Potter_, the infamous lady-killer, the boy every girl dreamed of having. Why would _he_ like_ her_? And when would the whole thing end? He had her now, and wasn't she just a challenge? The challenge was over, he had her, so when was it all going to end?

She shook herself, attempting to shed the thoughts, and instead concentrated on the decreasing temperature. Cold air whipped past her and she pulled herself closer to James, nuzzling her face into his fur. The green sweater she wore wasn't enough for the weather, but she hadn't exactly had time to grab a jacket when James decided to pick her up (literally).

After a few more minutes he slowed to a walk, before carefully bending to kneel down one knee. Lily took that as her cue to get off, so she unraveled her tight, stiff arms from around his neck and dropped to the hard forest ground. There she stood, shivering.

The forest was black; its thick leaves let only slivers of sunlight slip through to its shadowed world. One of these strips of light fell across James's head. Lily turned to see his wide eyes upon her, his concern evident even in animal form. She worked hard to keep her gaze on him as his features began to ripple, but blinked without thinking beforehand. For one second he was a stag, and then the next, a human, and suddenly his muscled body was against hers and her head was against his chest, taking in his warmth. James sighed, pulling her against him, and watched as his breath curled up in the air in a white mist. Lily looked up at him from beneath her lashes curiously. "So… why here?" She asked, pushing away from him and grabbing one of his calloused hands. It felt good to talk to him.

James grinned in reply before sweeping her off her feet again. "James!" she gasped, surprised. "I can walk, put me down!"

He chuckled. "You're not walking anywhere, love."

"James. Put me down. Now." Even her sternest voice got no reaction – although normally he would have responded.

She barely had time to wonder why he had ignored her when she saw it. Disguised against a dark, rough barked tree to her left was a broomstick. "James…" Lily began, a protest already in her voice.

"C'mon Lils, you've got to try it. I want you to see flying the way I do," James reasoned, thinking back to when he'd first come up with the idea. The only thing that was better than flying was Lily, and to have them both together…

"Promise I won't fall?"

James laughed. "I promise. And even if you did, I'd catch you."

Lily took a deep breath, not quite reassured, but let him slide and position her onto the broomstick in front of him.

"Ready?" said James's voice in her ear. A warm arm wrapped itself tightly around her waist. Lily gave an incoherent mutter out in reply.

"One," the sound of him was rough with excitement. Lily gathered air in her lungs.

"Two." Was she really going to go through with this?  
>"Three."<p>

With a lurching jolt, her feet left the ground and the world flew out from beneath her.

…..

"Oh, c'mon Moony, please?"

"No."  
>"Ohhh come on... Pretty please?"<p>

"No."

"I won't mention your furry problem in front of people anymore!"

"Tempting, but no, Sirius."

Sirius growled, flicking away a piece of his messy black hair.

"Look," Remus began, repositioning himself on a red Gryffindor couch to face his dark companion, "You can't just lock someone up because they won't date you. It's just not right, okay?"

Sirius let out a dog-like huff. "I just can't stand her not liking me. Girls are supposed to like me! _Especially_ pretty girls."

Remus chuckled, closing his dusty book and holding it carefully between his palms. He stared at its off-white pages, considering. "Sara needs some time. Besides, what was that she sent you?" There was an awkward pause. "Oh, right. Well, anyway, like I said, time."  
>Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just 'cause she sent me a manual on how to be a gentleman doesn't mean she doesn't like me. "<p>

"Actually, I think it does," Remus laughed, a thought occurring to him. "You're starting to sound like James, you know, what with the 'she doesn't like me' business."

Sirius glared at him. "That is not true. Don't even say such horrid things."

Remus shrugged.

The animagus stared. "No, I don't get attached like that. Never."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," came the reply.

…

"Lucy," Sara flipped her long blonde hair over a shoulder and curled herself tighter to her bed. "I know that this is going to sound bad, but... well…" she closed her mouth, pondering how to continue.

Lucy stared at her manicured friend from her own four-poster bed, waiting.

"Yes…?"  
>Sara sighed noisily. "I think… Okay. Well. You know James and Lily, right?"<br>This drew a smile from her platinum, corn-silk haired companion. "Of course I know James and Lily," she laughed.

Sara rolled her eyes dramatically, "not _that_ type of knowing them. I mean their relationship. It's like, all that James sees is Lily, Lily this, Lily that. When she coughs it's like the end of the world for him."

"So, what's your point?"

"My _point," _Sara paused again. "Is that I want someone like that. I want someone who looks at me and sees the entire world all wrapped up in one person. Is that too much to ask?" She turned pleading eyes to her friend.

Lucy wrapped her plush red blanket around her finger, gaze downcast. "Well, I mean… James is kind of a rare find, right? No problems, popular, handsome, doesn't transform into any dangerous beasts…" She trailed off. "Well, I don't know, Sara. You just have to keep looking."

Sara moaned, falling backwards onto her pillow. "I know, I know. Plenty of fish in the sea. I just want a fish _now._"

Lucy, now out of her friends view, let a frown pull the corners of her mouth down. Plenty of fish in the sea. Right.

She wanted her fish, too.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the reviews and advice, I really appreciate (and need) them. I'm not J.K. Rowling and never will be. Enjoy!_

"Lily." A warm breath curled against her cheek. "Lily, open your eyes."

Lily shoved herself closer to James' body, struggling to find some sort of security amidst the open, frigid air that engulfed her.  
>"James," she whispered, squeezing her fingers tighter around the cold, hard wood of the broomstick beneath her. "I can't."<p>

A soft chuckle tickled her ear. "Okay. Alright. Pretend... Err... Pretend…" James paused, clearly scraping for something clever that would make her feel better, "Pretend that I'm naked! I know you wouldn't ever miss that view." His grin was visible even out of her sight.

Lily's stubborn habits willed her to slap him lightly on the arm, but she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Admit it, love, I'm just too sexy," he teased, encouraged by her response.

She huffed, adopting a dramatic tone, "Yes, James Potter, you're body is much too tempting, I could simply die from my need for it," she peeked her eyes open and continued, trying to distract herself with talking, "In fact, why don't you de-robe yourself now so I don't have to suffer any longer?"

James's shock was palpable, and Lily seized the confidence gained from achieving his astonishment to fully open her eyes.

A world unfolded before her, one of spiraling turrets, sparkling glass, and the unbelievable expanse of a bounding, red and purple sunset.

"Oh, Merlin, it's so beautiful," her voice caught in her throat. "James, thank you."

Her companion was silent behind her.

"James?"

Lily paused, waiting for a response. "James, are you okay?" An edge of panic slithered up her spine. She _was _still hundreds of feet in the air, after all, and her pilot wasn't responding – she fought not to look down.

"Did you…" Finally, his voice sounded from behind her. "Did you just admit to wanting to see me naked?"

She had to bite back the surprised laugh that made its way up her throat. "Of course, James, I wouldn't be in a relationship with someone I'm not attracted to, isn't that obvious?" The ground tugged her gaze towards it, and she fought the spinning that her head seemed suddenly eager to do.

"You… You're attracted to me?" His tone was rugged, burning against her neck.

Suddenly Lily was very aware of the proximity of his body against hers, the absolute lack of space between them, the way they were pressed together, the way his muscular arms encircled her body, and, (_oh, Merlin_) the amount of air that seemed to be growing between them both and the ground.

A shudder crawled through her limbs. "Yes, yes, of course, you're very attractive," Her voice shook slightly, and nausea crept its way into her stomach. "James, do you think that maybe we should land?"

His breath whooshed against her back as he readjusted himself on the broomstick and angled his body so he could better see her. "Like, actually attractive?" His voice was low and rough.

Lily dug her nails into the wood beneath them and tried to only look at the curling red of the sunset before her. "Yes, bloody hell, you're stunningly attractive, so can we land? I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, what?" There was a rustling sound as he shook his head to properly mess up his hair (his hands were the only things that kept Lily on the broomstick). "Land? Yeah, yes, of course." He promptly leaned against her, pushing her closer to the broom, and smoothly brought them to the edge of the forbidden forest.

Lily slid off the broomstick (rather ungracefully) as soon as her feet were in close proximity to the ground and plopped, legs shaking, on the chilly grass of the forest floor. James swiftly joined her, dismounting with the ease of a practiced flier.

"Oh, hell, James, I don't know if I want to say that that was wonderful or absolutely, intensely terrifying."

James didn't answer, rather, he turned away from her and tucked the broomstick into a long nook on the side of a squat tree.

"James?" Had she said something wrong? Was he disappointed by her flying abilities? Did he finally realize that she wasn't so magnificent after all?

After what seemed like an eternity, he turned to face her, his hazel eyes meeting hers with a sparkling, unharnessed joy. "Bloody hell," he whispered, "Lily Evans thinks that I'm attractive."


End file.
